The One With Ross' Teeth
"The One With Ross' Teeth" is the eighth episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on November 18, 1999. Plot Chandler raises concerns with Joey that Janine's contributions to the apartment, such as a framed Anne Geddes photo, are making it too girly. Joey complains to Janine, but begins to take a different view when he admires the aroma of her potpourri, which he at first assumed was a bowl of chips. Soon, Chandler finds that Joey has developed an interest in knitting and flower arranging. Phoebe stops by Rachel's office to make some copies and informs Rachel that she made out with Ralph Lauren in the copy room. Rachel attempts to ingratiate herself with her boss Kim by gossiping about it. However, it turns out that it wasn't really Ralph Lauren Phoebe made out with at all, but instead, Kenny the coffee guy. Monica fixes Ross up with Hillary from work and Ross whitens his teeth for the date until they are unnaturally white. Alarmed, Monica tries to help him find a shirt that might distract from the brightness of his teeth, but nothing works. Ultimately, Ross puts on make-up to lighten his skin as well. Chandler despairs that all his friends seem to be turning into women. Although Rachel tries to correct the gossip from earlier, Kim has already drawn the conclusion that it was actually Rachel who was the one who made out with Ralph Lauren, making her paranoid that Rachel is gunning for her job by sleeping her way to the top. Her suspicions seem confirmed when they share an elevator ride with Ralph Lauren himself and Kim misinterprets their silence for sexual tension. In order to hide his teeth on his date, Ross barely says a word, finding ways to cover his mouth when he does speak. Hilary is impressed by what a good listener Ross seems to be. Unfortunately, when Hillary finally sees Ross' teeth glowing brightly under a black light, she is freaked out. Rachel makes up a story about Ralph Lauren dumping her and Kim forgives her, admitting that she also had an unhappy love affair, with Kenny the copy boy. After Chandler points out to Joey how womanish he's becoming, Joey one again puts his foot down and insists that Janine remove her feminine touches from the main body of the apartment, although the purpose is defeated when he asks that they be moved into his room. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Joanna Gleason - Kim Ralph Lauren - Himself Elle Macpherson - Janine Lecroix Missi Pyle - Hillary Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Perry M. Rein & Gigi McCreery Trivia/Goofs *This episode is mentioned in the NCIS episode "Escaped", when McGee accidently overbleeched his teeth. DiNozzo then tells McGee "You don't watch Friends do you? Same thing happened to Ross. You could have learned from our Friends' mistake". *In Central Perk, Chandler mentions he doesn't think his boss likes him much, but in The One With Chandler's Work Laugh they seemed to get along pretty well. Although it is possible he has a new boss or his boss just doesn't like that he's gone at that hour all the time. *The Magna Doodle in this episode shows a drawing of a unicorn and hearts. *When Phoebe still think Rachel works at Bloomingdale's, Rachel tells her she has been working at Ralph Lauren for a year. However she got the job at Ralph Lauren in "The One with Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss" which was in March. This episode takes place in November, meaning she had been working for Ralph Lauren 8 months, not a year. *In the coffeehouse, Ross is holding a red folder. When he says "Maybe it's a universal thing," the folder disappears. In the next shot the folder is back, but when the camera angle changes and Ross stands up, the folder is gone again. *Janine makes reference to Anne Geddes, an Australian-born photographer who is well-known for her stylized depictions of babies and motherhood. Her books have been published in over fifty countries. *This episode is dedicated in memory of Gail Joseph, a former NBC publicist who had worked on the show and passed away a few weeks before the airing of this episode. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Friends